Asia (dog)
Asia is a female dog of breed French Bulldog. She has been Lady Gaga's dog since April, 2014. Her nickname is usually BATPIG. Gallery Table 4-27-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 27, 2014) 4-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg 4-30-14 Leaving Chicago 002.jpg|(Apr 30, 2014) 4-30-14 Instagram 001.jpg 4-30-14 Instagram 002.jpg 5-1-14 Out in Fort Lauderlade 001.jpeg|(May 1, 2014) 5-3-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(May 3, 2014) 5-7-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 6, 2014) 5-8-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 8, 2014) 5-8-14 Backstage at Consol Energy Center in Pennsylvania 001.jpg 5-9-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 9, 2014) 5-9-14 Instagram 002.jpg 5-11-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(May 11, 2014) 5-11-14 Instagram 001.jpg 5-12-14 Leaving the Verizon Center in Washington 002.jpg|(May 13, 2014) 5-13-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 13, 2014) 5-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 5-16-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg 5-14-14 Instagram 001.jpg 5-13-14 Backstage at MSG in NYC 003.jpg 5-14-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 14, 2014) 5-16-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(May 16, 2014) 5-16-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg 5-17-14 Twitpic 001.jpeg|(May 17, 2014) 5-18-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 18, 2014) 5-18-14 Instagram 002.jpg 5-18-14 Instagram 003.jpg 5-18-14 Instagram 004.jpg 5-18-14 Out in Cleveland 001.jpeg 5-18-14 Backstage at Quicken Loans Arena in Ohio 001.jpg 5-19-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 19, 2014) 5-19-14 Instagram 003.jpg 5-20-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 20, 2014) 5-20-14 Out in St. Paul 001.jpg 5-21-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 21, 2014) 5-21-14 Twitpic 001.jpg 5-21-14 Instagram 004.jpg 5-21-14 Out in St. Paul 001.jpg 5-22-14 Out and about in Winnipeg 001.jpg|(May 22, 2014) 5-23-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 23, 2014) 5-26-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(May 26, 2014) 5-26-14 Leaving the Rexall Place in Edmonton 001.jpg 5-27-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 27, 2014) 5-27-14 Instagram 003.jpg 5-27-14 Instagram 004.jpg 5-27-14 Instagram 005.jpg 5-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 002.jpg 5-29-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 29, 2014) 5-29-14 Instagram 003.jpg 5-29-14 Instagram 004.jpg 5-29-14 Leaving Hotel in Seattle 001.jpg 5-30-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 30, 2014) 6-1-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 1, 2014) 6-1-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-2-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 2, 2014) 6-3-14 Instagram 003.jpg|(Jun 3, 2014) 6-3-14 Instagram 004.jpg 6-4-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jun 4, 2014) 6-5-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 6, 2014) 6-5-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-6-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-6-14 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 6-7-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 7, 2014) 6-7-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-8-14 Out in NYC 002.JPEG|(Jun 8, 2014) 6-8-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-9-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 9, 2014) 6-10-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2014) 6-10-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg 6-11-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 11, 2014) 6-11-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-11-14 Instagram 003.jpg 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 6-12-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.JPG|(Jun 12, 2014) 6-13-14 Instagram 001.jpg 6-13-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jun 13, 2014) 6-13-14 Returning at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 6-14-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 14, 2014) 6-15-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 15, 2014) 6-18-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 18, 2014) 6-18-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-18-14 Instagram 003.jpg 6-19-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 19, 2014) 6-19-14 Leaving a Studio in NYC 001.jpg 6-19-14 Instagram 001.jpg 6-20-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 20, 2014) 6-22-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 22, 2014) 6-22-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 6-24-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jun 24, 2014) 6-24-14 Instagram 003.jpg 6-24-14 Instagram 004.jpg 6-25-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 25, 2014) 6-25-14 Instagram 002.jpg 6-25-14 Out and about in Chicago 001.jpg 6-26-14 Leaving the Marcus Amphitheater in Wisconsin 001.jpg|(Jun 26, 2014) 6-28-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 28, 2014) 6-28-14 Leaving the Boardwalk Hall in Atlantic City 001.jpg 6-29-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2014) 6-30-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 30, 2014) 6-30-14 Instagram 002.jpg 7-2-14 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg|(Jul 2, 2014) 7-3-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 3, 2014) 7-4-14 Out in Quebec 001.jpg|(Jul 4, 2014) Category:Pets